odd to even
by carnadeite
Summary: [S-Savers Contest; Banjir TomatCeri] Mungkin, ia adalah bilangan setengah jadi, sedang kau yang dicipta untuk menggenapi. #ChallengeYourselfChallenge – paket reguler, canon. Selamat menikmati.


Judul: **odd to even**

Author: carnadeite

Disclaimer: Naruto dan segala karakter di dalamnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materill apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Rating: T

Nomor Prompt #23

Kategori: SasuSaku Canon

Summary: [S-Savers Contest; Banjir TomatCeri] Mungkin, ia adalah bilangan setengah jadi, sedang kau yang dicipta untuk menggenapi. #ChallengeYourselfChallenge – paket reguler, canon. Selamat menikmati.

* * *

Notes kecil: (1) menggunakan alur maju mundur; supaya tidak terlalu bingung, bisa memperhatikan angka/tanda waktu yang di- _bold_ di sepanjang fanfiksi ini (2) _setting_ canon post-UchihaMasacree, pra-team7, dan pra-Boruto ( _movie_ ) yang disajikan dalam fanfiksi ini mungkin tidak akurat. (3) Selamat menikmati.

* * *

.

.

.

 **1.**

 **Kemarin dulu,** dari balik jendela akademi, Haruno Sakura mendapati hujan membasahi bumi.

Awalnya jatuh satu-satu (—seperti meragu, mungkin juga merayu) mengenai sedaun dari semak-semak yang tak jauh dari jendela. Dalam gerak lambat, Sakura bisa melihat daun kecil itu bergetar, sedang tetesan itu melambung ke udara lalu meledak menjadi jutaan percikan. Tak lama, tetes lain menyusul, mengulang gerak serupa, namun anehnya tak membosankan mata.

Entah berapa lama perhatian Sakura terpusat di sana. Suara Iruka- _sensei_ di depan kelas masih terdengar, walau lama-lama menjadi samar, berpadu magis dengan suara hujan. Yang membuat perhatiannya teralih beberapa saat kemudian adalah pekik nyaring Uzumaki Naruto ("Astaga! Lihat! Hujan turun!") yang ditimpali dengan suara tawa, ejekan, serta dengusan tak suka.

Sakura menoleh untuk melihat sang biang keladi yang kini merengut di mejanya, tapi perhatiannya kembali teralih pada hal lain.

...

Pada Uchiha Sasuke, yang duduk beberapa bangku tak jauh darinya.

Sakura terperanjat. Mata anak lelaki itu kini jelas mengarah kepadanya, menatapnya dengan intens.

...

( **ASTAGA,** **S-SASUKE-KUN MEMANDANGKU! AYO PERLIHATKAN EKSPRESI PALING IMUT DAN BUAT DIA JATUH CINTA PADAMU, SHANNARO!** )

Ia merasa pipinya menghangat dan dengan kikuk, gadis itu menyampirkan sedikit rambutnya ke telinga lalu membentuk senyum yang ia anggap paling manis.

...

Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke tidak membalas senyumnya, seakan ia tak pernah ada.

( **AAA! TIDAK! SASUKE-KUN, AYO BALAS SENYUMANKU** _ **!**_ )

Sakura pun melambaikan tangannya pelan, berusaha menarik perhatian lebih. Senyumannya semakin lebar.

...

Detik demi detik berlalu, pipinya mulai pegal.

Uchiha Sasuke tetap tidak memberikan reaksi.

...

Sembari tertawa kaku, Sakura pelan-pelan kembali kepada posisi duduknya semula. _Baiklah, hari ini aku menyerah._ Di sampingnya, Ino melempar tanya melalui mata dan Sakura malas-malasan memberikan geleng kepala.

Tapi dari sudut matanya yang masih melirik malu-malu, ia bisa melihat, iris hitam Sasuke masih mengarah kepadanya.

...

—atau pada jendela di sampingnya, ia baru menyadari (dan kemudian merutuk _bodoh bodoh bodoh, tadi itu sangat memalukan sekali, Shannaro!_ ).

...

Pada hujan yang mulai deras, pada awan kelabu raksasa yang tergantung muram di langit, Haruno Sakura menyadari—pandangan Uchiha Sasuke menerawang lama, lama sekali.

.

.

.

 **2.**

Pelajaran di akademi sudah selesai, namun hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda untuk berhenti.

Setelah Iruka-sensei menyampaikan salam dan disambung nasihat panjang lebar tentang menjaga kondisi di tengah cuaca buruk (—sebagian anak-anak memutar mata, sebagian lagi sudah ribut sendiri membereskan alat tulis), anak-anak pun langsung berhamburan keluar dari ruangan. Tidak peduli hujan membentuk tirai tipis di luar sana, dari balik jendela, Sakura bisa melihat Uzumaki Naruto sudah berlarian menembus hujan—jelas mengabaikan nasihat sang guru. Tapi, dari balik jendela pula, Sakura bisa melihat berbagai warna payung menghiasi halaman. Orang-orang sudah datang untuk menjemput ia dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Ketika melihat payung milik sang ibu dengan corak yang mencolok memasuki halaman, Haruno Sakura pun langsung berlari ke luar.

Menggenggam tangan sang ibu, dalam langkah pertama yang diambil untuk menjauhi akademi, ia langsung berceloteh mengenai hari yang baru saja dijalani. Satu dua tiga empat, lalu pada saat itulah, entah kenapa Sakura berhenti berbicara dan melihat ke belakang; ke arah jendela tempat ia duduk sebelumnya. Ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke di sana, berdiri, dengan tatapan menerawang yang sama.

Sakura kecil tidak mengerti, kenapa melihat Sasuke seperti itu membuat hatinya merasa begitu sedih.

...

"Ibu, kenapa Sasuke tidak pulang?"

"Mungkin dia tidak membawa payung, Nak."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mengantarkan payung untuknya?"

Ibunya terdiam sebentar, seakan memilih kata yang paling tepat.

...

.

.

.

(tapi, seharusnya mereka tahu, bahwa tidak pernah ada kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan suatu kabar petaka)

.

.

.

"Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang tersisa, Sakura."

(—kata yang akan ia ingat selamanya, yang keluar dari bibir ibunya saat hujan jatuh di kanan kiri mereka.)

.

.

.

 **4.**

 **Kemarin,** datang pagi-pagi sekali, Haruno Sakura diam-diam meletakkan sebuah bingkisan di bangku milik Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **5**.

 **Hari ini** , Haruno Sakura tidak tahu apa yang lebih mengejutkannya; hujan deras turun sedari pagi atau ia yang tiba di kelas untuk mendapati bingkisannya tidak disentuh sama sekali.

...

(—atau, tak lama kemudian, Uchiha Sasuke yang muncul dengan keadaan kuyup dan menyebabkan basah di sana-sini).

.

.

.

 **3**.

 **Kemarin,** Haruno Mebuki menyadari; ada satu payung yang hilang dari lemari.

.

.

.

 **6.**

 **Hari ini,** Haruno Sakura tidak pulang terlebih dahulu sekali pun pelajaran akademi sudah lama sekali berakhir.

Di luar, _tik tik_ air masih berjatuhan.

Tapi, tidak, tidak. Bukanlah hujan yang membuatnya enggan—di dalam tasnya, ia sudah membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga dari percikan. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan.

Sakura duduk pada undakan teras akademi, memerhatikan percikan air berlomba-lomba menyentuh sepatunya. Sesekali bola mata hijaunya melirik ke belakang—ke pintu masuk akademi (yang setengah jam lalu sibuk dilewati teman-temannya yang telah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka), ke koridor kosong yang mulai gelap (karena senja sudah mulai turun dan lampu-lampu belum dinyalakan petugas), berharap, berharap ada seseorang yang segera muncul.

...

Tapi, hujan belum mau berganti menjadi gerimis dan, seseorang yang ia tunggu tidak juga terlihat bayang-bayangnya.

...

Sakura mengeratkan jemarinya pada bingkisan berwarna merah muda lembut, berharap ada kehangatan mengalir dari sana, untuk melindungi tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan.

.

.

.

 **7**.

 **Hari ini,** akhirnya, hujan memutuskan untuk menurunkan intesitasnya.

Berdiri setelah satu jam duduk kebosanan, Haruno Sakura menyambut gerimis dengan menyentuhkan jemarinya pada tetes air yang dingin. Bibirnya tersenyum.

...

 _Trek_

 _..._

Pintu di belakangnya terbuka.

Cepat, dan sebelum Sakura sempurna menengok ke belakang, sosok Uchiha Sasuke sudah berjalan melaluinya. Tanpa sapa, anak lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya langsung pada naungan gerimis dan awan keabu-abuan.

Melihat punggung dengan hias kipas merah yang mulai basah di hadapannya, ada sesuatu dalam diri Sakura yang tergerak.

Sesuatu, yang membuatnya diam-diam mengambil payung milik ibunya kemarin; sesuatu, yang membuatnya mencoba membungkus bingkisan untuk pertama kali; sesuatu, yang membuatnya melupakan rasa jeri atas bayangan ibu ayahnya yang khawatir di rumah; sesuatu; yang membuatnya mau menunggu lama; sesuatu, yang membuatnya—

.

.

...

Langkah Uchiha Sasuke terhenti.

Anak lelaki itu mendongak dan menemukan plastik berwarna merah muda lembut di atas kepalanya—alih-alih gumpalan awan kelabu sendu yang terus menangis tersedu-sedu.

...

"S-Sasuke-kun ..."

Sasuke menengok, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetan dan tanda tanya kenapa anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu—

.

.

.

—berdiri di tengah hujan gerimis, tersenyum, menahan gigil, dan memberikan seluruh perlindungan yang ia miliki pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **12.**

 **Pada suatu hari di masa depan,** wanita berambut merah muda itu berdiri di depan gerbang Desa Konoha.

(Dengan payung merah muda pada genggaman, tas kecil pada bahu yang berisi sesuatu, bola mata hijau jernih berusaha menembus tirai tipis hujan, mencari-cari satu sosok yang ia harapkan muncul dari kejauhan.)

.

.

.

 **8.**

 **Hari ini,** Haruno Sakura begitu ganjil.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Ketika menatap bola mata hitam milik Uchiha Sasuke yang memandang penuh tanya, Sakura tidak berusaha menghindar karena tersipu-sipu seperti biasa.

"Ayo berbagi payung denganku, S-Sasuke-kun," katanya, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga suaranya terdengar dan tidak bergetar.

( **BAGUS, SHANNARO! INI AKAN MENJADI SANGAT ROMANTIS!** )

...

Uchiha Sasuke hanya berdiri di sana, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi lebih basah karena tetesan hujan.

Menatapnya, datar, tapi tak mengintimidasi.

(Namun, lama, lama sekali).

...

" **Tidak**."

.

.

.

 **13.**

 **Pada suatu hari di masa depan,** Haruno Sakura telah menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

Lambang kipas merah kini tersemat pada punggungnya, juga pada punggung anak perempuan yang ikut berdiri di sampingnya, berbagi payung merah muda yang sama untuk melindungi diri dari dinginnya air hujan.

"Ibu, itu ayah," kata anak perempuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada.

Mata hitam anak itu berkilat-kilat penuh antusias, senyuman lebar pada bibirnya terbentuk ketika menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan jubah panjang berjalan dari kejauhan.

...

Berjalan, tanpa perlindungan.

...

Sakura menggenggam tangan putrinya erat, "Ayo, kita hampiri ayahmu."

Lalu, kedua orang itu berjalan dengan semangat, membelah hujan yang sesekali tetesannya menyentuh bahu karena payung yang digunakan tidak mampu melindungi mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

...

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, kemudian pada hitungan kedua belas, sosok itu semakin jelas rupanya.

Uchiha Sasuke, dengan rambut serta jubah panjangnya yang basah.

" _Anata_ ," panggil Sakura malu-malu, lalu memberikan tanda bagi Sasuke untuk bergabung dengan mereka di bawah lindungan payung.

...

Uchiha Sasuke hanya berdiri di sana, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi lebih basah karena tetesan hujan.

Menatapnya, datar, tapi tak mengintimidasi.

(Namun, lama, lama sekali).

...

" **Tidak**."

.

.

.

 **9.**

 **Hari ini,** Haruno Sakura hampir menangis.

Tangannya yang memegang payung, sedikit gemetaran. Dingin merayap di sepanjang kulitnya. Tapi yang membuatnya ingin menangis adalah sikap dingin Uchiha Sasuke.

...

"K-kenapa tidak mau?" tanyanya, bingung sekaligus menahan kecewa.

.

.

.

 **15**.

 **Pada suatu hari di masa depan,** bukan Uchiha Sakura yang bertanya-tanya.

...

"Kenapa tidak mau?" Sarada, putrinya yang cerdas, menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan nada bingung, juga cemas.

Bola mata hitam milik Sarada, sama ekspresifnya dengan Sakura dan wanita itu bisa melihat dengan jelas rasa kecewa di matanya. Namun, kontras dengan reaksi Sarada, Sakura memandang suaminya dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

.

.

.

 **10.**

 **Hari ini,** Haruno Sakura mendapatkan jawaban yang tak pernah ia kira akan diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Payung itu tidak akan muat untuk kita _berdua_."

...

Sakura menatap anak lelaki itu tidak percaya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Dan entah darimana, keberanian muncul pada diri Sakura untuk mengatakan hal lain pada Sasuke.

"Bisa pegang payungnya sebentar, Sasuke-kun?"

...

Ragu-ragu, Uchiha Sasuke menyentuh gagang payung itu.

Sakura pun langsung membuka tasnya dengan cepat, berusaha tidak membuat isi tasnya menjadi kebasahan karena air huj—

...

Mendadak, bola mata hijaunya melebar, gerakannya mendadak terhenti.

...

Sasuke mengambil satu langkah.

...

Dan ketika Sakura mendongak—

.

.

.

—ia melihat payung merah muda di atas kepalanya.

.

.

.

 **15.**

 **Pada suatu hari di masa depan,** Uchiha Sakura menyadari bahwa ada sebagian dari diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang tak pernah berubah, ketika suaminya itu berkata,

"Payung itu tidak akan muat untuk kita _bertiga_."

.

.

.

 **11.**

 **Hari ini,** Haruno Sakura berada lebih dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tangannya gemetaran untuk mencari payung lain yang ia bawa di tasnya, sedangkan matanya menunduk, berusaha menatap hal lain (apapun, apapun selain mata Sasuke yang jaraknya hanya dua langkah dari tempatnya berdiri).

Saat payung hitam dari tasnya berhasil ia keluarkan, barulah Sakura berani menatap kembali Sasuke.

(—yang walaupun membiarkan dirinya kembali dijatuhi tetes-tetes hujan, tangan anak lelaki itu tetap mantap memegang payung untuk melindungi Sakura)

...

"Kaubisa menggunakan payung ini, kalau kau mau."

...

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun lagi.

Gerimis dari kanan-kiri mereka sibuk mencipta melodi tersendiri—

...

—sampai detak jantung Sakura ikut menambah semarak ketika ia mendengar Sasuke bergumam, " _ **Arigatou**_."

.

.

.

Payung hitam pada genggamannya beralih tangan.

Kini, Sakura berdiri di bawah payung merah muda, sendirian, menatap lambang Uchiha pada punggung yang bergerak di depannya, dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

 **16.**

 **Pada suatu hari di masa depan,** Uchiha Sakura kembali membuka tasnya untuk mengeluarkan payung kedua yang ia bawa dari rumah.

...

"Kaubisa menggunakan payung ini, kalau kau mau."

Dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang muncul atas kesadaran pada suatu hal, tangan tunggal Uchiha Sasuke bergerak—

...

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun lagi.

Gerimis dari kanan-kiri mereka sibuk mencipta melodi tersendiri—

...

—sampai detak jantung Sakura ikut menambah semarak ketika ia mendengar Sasuke bergumam, " _ **Arigatou**_."

.

.

.

(yang datang bersamaan dengan sentuhan lembut jemari Sasuke pada keningnya).

Payung hitam pada genggamannya beralih tangan.

.

.

.

 **17**.

 **Pada suatu hari di masa depan,** Uchiha Sakura akhirnya menyadari; bahwa hal-hal mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, yang dulunya terasa ganjil, kini bisa melengkapi ia, dan dinamika hubungan mereka dengan cara tersendiri.

Hal itu disadarinya, ketika Sarada bergumam pelan, tapi hujan di kiri kanan mereka tidak cukup keras untuk meredamnya.

"Ibu, aku masih tidak mengerti ..."

"Hm?"

"Kita kan sengaja menjemput ayah, tapi mengapa ibu membawa payung lain untuknya? Kenapa ayah tidak mau berbagi payung dengan kita?"

...

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Sakura.

Lalu, satu tangan Sakura meraih bahu terluar Sarada yang _basah_ , menyentuhnya perlahan, membiarkan kain yang dingin itu menempel pada bahu putrinya.

...

Hanya butuh sebuah sentuhan, Sarada pun, tanpa ibunya harus menjawab, akhirnya sadar atas jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

...

"Sarada-chan, ayahmu itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kita lakukan. Ketika kita mencoba melindunginya, dia juga ingin melindungi kita—walaupun dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi—"

.

.

.

Kini, Sakura berdiri di bawah payung merah muda, berdua dengan Sarada, menatap lambang Uchiha pada punggung yang bergerak di depannya, dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

"—dengan menjadi malaikat pelindung satu sama lain, itulah yang membuat kita menjadi satu keluarga, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(dan diam-diam, sudut bibir lelaki yang berjalan di depan itu menbentuk senyuman).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **A/N:**

Halo, apa kabar semuanya? Puji syukur akhirnya setelah sekian lama hanya melihat dari luar, sekarang bisa dapat kesempatan ikut BTC walaupun dengan fanfiksi sederhana ini :"

Ah, mohon maaf ya, kalau detail _canon_ -nya nggak sesuai (—deite baru nonton shippuden sampai ep 120-an). Maaf juga kalau OOC, penyampaiannya nggak nge- _fluff_ —padahal di kepala deite, ini semua indah dan _heart-fluttering_ banget huhu. Btw kalau yang masih belum paham, intinya mah Sakura dan Sasuke mau melakukan apapun (Sasuke; menolak bantuan apapun yang merepotkan pemberinya, sekalipun dia harus menderita) untuk melindungi orang-orang kesayangannya, sekalipun dari hal kecil macam hujan dan kebasahan. Di sini deite coba gambarkan mereka jadi _guardian angel_ buat satu sama lain, semoga inti ceritanya dapet sih yaaa :")

 _All in all,_ terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, selamat merayakan BTC dan _happy (late) birthday,_ Mr. Uchiha Saskey :")


End file.
